I hate this book
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: AU. Robbaery. Robb and Margaery are the awesome couple they should be 'cause-they-are-soul-mates-and-nothing-anyone-say-will-ever-convince-me-otherwise-seriously-don't-even-try. How would they react if they come in contacted with 'A song of ice and fire' and find this evil universe in which they never had the chance to meet?


**A.N: Thanks Doks for fixing my bad-bad-bad english =D**

* * *

**I hate this book**

"What was that for?" asked Robb after being hit by Margaery.

"There is _another _woman" she said pointing to the book on her hand.

'It is going to be fun knowing what could happen' someone said, and that someone was completely wrong. But after watching – or almost that, because Margaery turned off the TV right on time and announced that it was '_cake-with-ice-cream-break-time'_ – Ned being executed at the end of the first season, it was only natural to keep watching, because at some point the Lannisters would have to pay for that.

Well, that wasn't true either and the blond devils were still ahead at the game.

They have finished watching the second season of the show and now Margaery was catching up with her reading because she needed to know if all that shit could happen twice or if it was only a 'one-life-mistake'. Meanwhile Robb was playing '_Skyrim' _next to her, because if he couldn't enter the tv and help, at least he would kill some fictional dragons. King Robert was right: _killing things could really clear your mind._

"Here, instead of breaking your alliance with the Freys to marry the exotic foreign noblewoman covered in blood who knows how to amputate a foot, you just did the same thing to marry a random girl you slept with. Seriously, Stark, what the hell were you thinking? You don't break an alliance with someone as unreasonable as Lord Frey like this in times of war!" she said out of frustration, still struggling with the idea that it was incredibly easy for Robb to fall in love for two absolutely different girls and marry them for love despite everything else, while she was still stuck in arranged marriages.

"I don't know, Margaery. I think having my best friend stabbing me on the back and thinking he slaughtered my younger brothers just a little after my father was murdered and my sister were taken as hostage may have affected my ability to make good choices" he answered, going on with the passive-aggressive little game they played sometimes. "Or, simply there is no version of me that agrees with arranged marriages. But I'm curious, does that happen after or before you marry Renly Barathen to become '_the queen'_?"

"I didn't run way with any random handsome soldier if this is what you want to know. I gave my word I would marry Renly and I did, even though it was pretty obvious he would never love me. And I know all versions of me are pretty ambitious, but I also know that none of them would ever put our family and our country's safety at risk."

"I can't argue with that" he stopped his game, suddenly killing things wasn't that fun anymore and he just stood up and moved to put the console and the gamepad back on their places.

"Are you going to marry Joffrey?"Robb asked, not because he wanted to provoke her, but because he was hoping for a different answer.

"I think so. My family has just made an alliance with the Lannisters here too."

"But they had my father killed! You can't trust them!" he said again.

"I know, love, and I'm so sorry for that. It was a cruel betrayal, but I don't know if there is much I can do about it" closing the book. "Unless… I can help plotting Joffrey's murder" she said with a sly smile on her face. "I bet there are many people that want him dead."

"Would you do that?"

"And when you win the war and sit on the iron throne you can take me as your mistress." Margaery just let go of her book and said slowly while sitting on Rob's lap and putting her arms on his shoulders.

"I can't do that to you!" frowning.

"You can't marry me, either. You are already married... twice. I'm your mistress or we are apart," she said, their noses almost touching.

"Lucky as I am, both of my lovely wives will betray me as Theon did or they will die on childbirth."

"Don't say that, it's awful! However, if it happens for reasons that are beyond my control, I may accept to marry you. But only if you are king."

"I'm already a king. The King in the North remember?"

"Sorry, _the Reach has forgotten_" she laugh. "By the way, your mother believed it would be '_ok'_ if you had crossed Lord Frey to marry me."

"Did she say that?"

"No. She was only thinking about winning the war and she supposed Grey Wind would like my smell."

"But he does like your smell" Robb said letting a trail of kiss on Margaery neck. "Both of us do".


End file.
